


another trick

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: He had seen her fall.But the throne room was empty.





	another trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



He could have killed Sol.

 

Not just could have- he would have. Even now, something in the back of his mind was raging, screaming at him to burn her where she stood because  _ she killed Cyclone. _

 

Oh, she may not have been the one to land the killing blow, but no matter how you looked at it she had killed Cyclone.

 

But then he had noticed Cyclone's body was missing, and panic had overridden everything else, even his need for revenge.

 

It wasn't enough that their side had won. Someone had stolen Cyclone's corpse, making it impossible for her to even be given a proper burial.

 

It was only when he saw the similar panic in Sol's eyes, just a quick flash, that he wondered.

 

“If we kill my sister, how does she suffer?” Sol cried out to her people, voice cracking and weak from smoke inhalation. And that didn't make sense to Admani- she had  _ seen  _ Cyclone fall from the balcony, had seen her limbs splayed like a discarded doll. “She would get to spend the rest of her days in the Underworld, with her beloved. That would be practically paradise.”

 

She looked at Admani, a warning to be silent clear in her eyes, and Admani bit back his words and his rage.

 

She  _ knew  _ Cyclone was dead, just as much as he did.

 

Wait.

 

Cyclone was dead.

 

_ And where do dead people go, Admani? _

 

The realization was so obvious Admani nearly cried out, but Sol was scattering her army to  _ search  _ and giving him a meaningful look.

 

He didn't need to be told twice.

 

The king of the Underworld rushed through the gardens, away from the troops, and disappeared in a ball of flames.

 

He reappeared in the Underworld,removing the armor he wore and switching it for his crown and kingly attire.

 

In the Underworld, the light wasn't so bright, so he allowed his third eye to open as he strode through the doors of the throne room.

 

Even in his impatience to see Cyclone, to ask her  _ why  _ she had thrown herself off the balcony, he knew there was an order to which he heard the souls- first come, first served.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he surveyed the room- never before had he seen the room so full. Not even during the worst days of the war had he seen so many of the dead.

 

Beatrix, a teenager who had been killed at the beginning of the war, caught sight of him and clear relief passed over her face.

 

She shot him a small wave and then darted out of the room, likely to go see the person she claimed had brought her back to life.

 

Admani sat down in his throne, and so it began.

 

Hundreds of souls made a line, and he listened to their stories of who they were, of how they died, and recorded them.

 

The Mewman Civil War had taken too many lives.

 

People old and young, from those true to the crown to those who believed in Sol so much they almost worshipped her.

 

With each story recorded, each soul that left the palace, Admani braced himself to greet Cyclone's soul, to record the story of the woman he loved.

 

Each time, another soldiers soul took the place of the previous one.

 

And at the end of them all, Cyclone wasn't there.

 

Admani was met with confusion, when the throne room emptied.

 

People who had died were physically incapable of leaving the throne room until they had spoken to him.

 

He had seen Cyclone fall.

 

But the throne room was empty, and he hadn't seen her enter.

 

The King of the Underworld crumpled into himself, unable to hold back a grateful sob.

 

_ Cyclone was alive. _

 

Now all he had to do was find her.


End file.
